If you take a life
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Después de presenciar el asesinato de un mutante al que pensaba reclutar, Charles vuelve a la Mansión X comportándose de manera extraña. Erik quiere saber si puede hacer algo por él…


**If you take a life**

_PruePhantomhive_

* * *

><p><strong>(Disclaimer)<strong>

Los personajes de _X-Men: First Class _pertenecen a **Marvel Entertainment **y **20th Century Fox **y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

**(Resumen)**

Después de presenciar el asesinato de un mutante al que pensaba reclutar, Charles vuelve a la Mansión X comportándose de manera extraña. Erik quiere saber si puede hacer algo por él…

* * *

><p>Raven levantó la mirada al escuchar la puerta de la mansión abriéndose, cerró la revista que leía, sentada en una de las butacas del recibidor, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver aparecer a Charles y Erik en la habitación.<p>

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó, dejando la revista a un costado y levantándose para caminar hacia su hermano, que lucía un poco pálido—, ¿en dónde está el nuevo recluta?

Charles apretó los labios y esquivó su mirada, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de la muchacha languideciera. De inmediato, observó a Erik, intentando averiguar qué le ocurría a su hermano mayor, que se había deslizado hacia las escaleras y subía los peldaños de dos en dos.

—¿Qué le pasa? —le preguntó a Erik cuando éste se acercó a ella, suspirando por lo bajo—. ¿En dónde está el chico?

Erik le puso una mano en el hombro e hizo un poco de presión con sus dedos.

—La policía llegó antes que nosotros. El muchacho hizo volar una de las patrullas en medio de un ataque de pánico y le dispararon —explicó.

Raven jadeó, anonadada.

—Pero se pondrá bien, ¿cierto? —inquirió, esperanzada.

Imaginaba que Charles ya habría dispuesto que el chico fuera atendido en uno de los mejores hospitales de la ciudad para su pronta recuperación.

—Está muerto, Raven —dijo el hombre, antes de apresurarse a seguir a Charles escaleras arriba.

* * *

><p>Llamó a la puerta un par de veces, golpeando la madera con los nudillos, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Cansado, se pasó una mano por el cabello empapado en sudor. Hubiera preferido ir primero a su habitación para tomar una larga ducha, pues el viaje había sido pesado, pero Charles le parecía más importante. Sabía que el hombre estaba un poco impresionado y ansioso por lo que habían tenido que presenciar y quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden.<p>

—Charles —dijo, golpeando de nuevo la madera—, ¿puedo pasar?

Sin respuesta.

Puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta, olvidándose por un instante de la educación. A simple vista, Charles no se encontraba ahí, aunque había obvias señales de su presencia, como el cárdigan azul claro tirado en el suelo, como si lo hubieran lanzado ahí en medio de un arranque de frustración, y el sonido de agua corriendo en el cuarto de baño.

Bufando, Erik cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, procurando no hacer ruido, y cruzó la habitación para recoger el cárdigan del suelo, le sacudió el polvo con golpes de las manos y lo colocó cuidadosamente sobre la cama.

—Charles —volvió a llamar, caminando hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Silencio.

Erik cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, un poco harto. Volvió a tocarse el cabello mientras arrastraba los pies hacia la cama, dejándose caer pesadamente en el borde. Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, inclinando el cuerpo hacia adelante, y entrelazó los dedos de las manos, como si orara.

Charles tampoco le había dirigido la palabra en el avión que tomaron para regresar a la ciudad después de su fallida misión y menos, en el auto que los dejó justo en la puerta de la mansión hace apenas un minuto. Erik recordaba haberlo _sentido _temblar durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a _casa _y eso lo había preocupado. Charles nunca se comportaba de esa manera, pasara lo que pasara.

Después de un rato más en silencio, durante el cual sólo escuchó el ruido de la regadera, se levantó y caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta de la pequeña habitación en la que Charles se había encerrado.

—Charles, ¿en verdad te encuentras bien? —insistió—. Raven está un poco preocupada —dijo, decidiendo jugar esa carta, pues no quería admitir que quien estaba angustiado por la situación era él.

El ruido de la regadera se detuvo y escuchó los lánguidos movimientos de alguien al otro lado de la puerta, que se abrió de pronto, revelando a un empapado Charles envuelto en una acolchada bata blanca, con el cabello castaño goteando agua sobre su frente y los ojos, de ese fantástico color azul que tanto le gustaba a Erik, enrojecidos por el llanto.

Erik sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho al observar a su amigo en semejante estado. Instintivamente, levantó las manos y acunó el rostro de Charles entre ellas, deslizando sus pulgares por las mejillas mojadas, limpiando los rastros de agua con ellos.

Charles jadeó, como si estuviera listo para echarse a llorar de nuevo. Erik no pudo soportar ese pensamiento y, con un nudo formándose en su garganta, se inclinó hacia adelante y rodeó los temblorosos hombros de su amigo con los brazos, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo para protegerlo con su calor.

—¿Por qué tuvieron que pasar así las cosas, Erik? —Preguntó el profesor con un hilo de voz, su nariz hundida en el pecho de su amigo, que había comenzado a mecerlo en el abrazo con suavidad—. Era sólo un _niño. _

Erik lo sabía. Había visto casi de frente la cara redonda del muchacho, no mayor de quince años, mientras los oficiales de policía lo sacaban del banco que había intentado robar, apuntándolo con sus armas. Él había arrancado las pistolas de las manos de los oficiales con sus poderes y Charles había entrado en sus mentes para evitar que dispararan, pero eso pareció alertar y asustar más al chico, provocando que hiciera explotar el vehículo. Y la bala vino de un punto impreciso, impactándose en el cráneo del chiquillo sin pena ni gloria, derribándolo, laxo, en el suelo.

Erik había escuchado el grito de Charles en medio de las sobresaltadas exclamaciones de la asustada multitud, pero lo había dejado olvidado en un recoveco de su mente mientras corrían a toda velocidad hacia el chico, intentando averiguar si aún había algo que hacer…

—Los _homo sapiens _son así, Charles: odian lo que no pueden entender —susurró, con los labios pegados a la oreja de Charles, que se estremeció entre sus brazos. Erik sintió su pesada respiración en el pecho, justo sobre los latidos de su corazón.

—Esa muerte pudo evitarse, Erik —dijo Charles, comenzando a temblar—. Si hubiéramos llegado antes para evitar que intentara robar el banco, si hubiéramos detenido a la policía… el chico estaría vivo y hubiera venido con nosotros.

Erik suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

—No te tortures pensando en eso.

—Es que…

—Ya.

Charles jadeó. En algún momento de la conversación, sus brazos se habían enredado en la cintura de Erik y apretaban su cuerpo con fuerza, como una anaconda enrollada en su presa. Eso hizo que Erik sonriera en contra de su voluntad. Aunque ya habían dejado de hablar, Charles tampoco daba señales de querer apartarse de su contacto, algo que le gustó.

La situación era lamentable, un mutante muerto por culpa de los _homo sapiens _siempre le traía malos recuerdos y encendía en su interior una llama inextinguible que le dictaba que debía hacer a esos seres inferiores pagar, pero en ese momento, con Charles entre sus brazos, sentía que sus prioridades debían ser otras.

Instintivamente, agachó la cabeza y pegó sus labios a la coronilla de su amigo, que volvió a estremecerse, pero enganchó los brazos aún más alrededor de su cuerpo, sacándole el aire de los pulmones.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? —preguntó Erik en un murmullo, más por la falta de aire que por la intimidad de la pregunta.

—Quédate conmigo —suspiró Charles.

—Siempre.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, Charles durmió en su habitación. Enfundado en un pijama de color azul claro, con el cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás, se metió bajo las mantas de la cama de Erik y, con cierta timidez impropia en él, se recostó contra el pecho del mutante, que sonrió con calidez y dejó el libro que leía a un lado, para abrazarlo nuevamente.<p>

El cabello de Charles le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Sus brazos volvieron a enroscarse alrededor de la cintura de Erik.

—No logró sacarme su rostro de la mente —susurró el profesor—. Ni el sonido del disparo o el de las sirenas de las patrullas y la ambulancia.

Erik suspiró.

—Ya pasará, Charles —dijo, intentando sonar tranquilizador, aunque en el fondo aún le ardían las entrañas de coraje.

Charles se arrebujó más contra su cuerpo. Erik pellizcó el extremo de la manta y tiró de la tela para cubrirlos a ambos.

—Siento que fui muy injusto con los chicos cuando nos dijeron que Darwin había muerto. La manera en la que les hablé… me sentía mal también, pero qué podía hacer —siguió diciendo Charles, ocultando el rostro en su pecho—. _Nada —_Erik apretó los labios para no dejar salir lo que estaba pensando: por supuesto que podían hacer algo y eso era patearle el trasero a Shaw—. Y terminé entendiendo sus sentimientos sólo por presenciar la muerte de ese pequeño. Dios, Erik, si hubiéramos llegado a tiempo…

Erik bufó. Rodeó el cuerpo tembloroso de Charles con los brazos y volvió a besarle el cabello. Dos besos ese día y no se sentían como deberían.

—Tranquilízate, Charles.

—Es que no puedo —protestó el profesor, haciendo ademán de separarse de él para verlo a la cara, pero Erik no se lo permitió. Tiró de él con los brazos y lo aferró contra su pecho, casi haciéndole daño—. Ese niño me recordó un poco a Raven. Y verlo morir me… —siseó, pero guardó silencio cuando un nudo se apretó en su garganta.

Erik clavó la mirada en el techo y comenzó a deslizar sus dedos con parsimonia por la espalda de su amigo, por su suave cabello castaño.

—Pero él no era Raven, Charles: ella está aquí, a pocas puertas de distancia, a _salvo _—dijo, seguro de sus palabras.

Charles se sacudió. Erik pudo sentir una lágrima mojándole la camisa de dormir, pero no dijo nada.

—Pero el día que Shaw atacó los cuarteles, ella pudo haber muerto igual que Darwin —insistió—. Tú escuchaste lo que nos dijeron: los agentes no hicieron nada para protegerlos. Prácticamente los vendieron a cambio de su propia seguridad. Si la pierdo a ella, Erik, me quedo sin _nada… _

Erik suspiró, un poco dolido. Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por la espalda de Charles con más fuerza. Con los dedos, le tomó el mentón y lo obligó a levantar el rostro para que sus miradas se encontraran.

—Eso no es verdad, Charles —le aseguró. Los ojos acuosos de su amigo lo observaron con incertidumbre—. Me tendrías a mí. _Siempre __—_y, antes de que Charles pudiera responder a sus palabras, lo besó_. _Un suave roce de labios nada más, pero suficiente para calmar la ansiedad en el pecho del profesor—. Siempre.

Los ojos azules de Charles se iluminaron a pesar de las lágrimas. Sus labios rojos resplandecieron con la luz anaranjada proveniente de la lámpara encendida sobre la mesilla de noche.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Y, aunque sabía que estaba dudando un poco, porque las creencias de él y Charles diferían mucho, Erik confió en que sus palabras fueran verdad.


End file.
